


We Are Gonna Kick It In The Ass:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Confidence, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Poisoning, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Slash, Together/Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was worried about Steve, & the reaction that he gave about radiation poisoning, He knew that Steve was not acting normal, So, They talk it out, What happens, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	We Are Gonna Kick It In The Ass:

*Summary: Danny was worried about Steve, & the reaction that he gave about radiation poisoning, He knew that Steve was not acting normal, So, They talk it out, What happens, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams felt like he got punched in the gut, His lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, told him that he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, & left like it was nothing. It upset the blond a bit, But he figured that Steve was dealing with this in his own way. So, He did, as the brunette asked, The Loudmouth Detective went to make him a drink, & joined him for the rest of the party.

 

Everyone was having so much fun, & having a great time, Steve was putting up an act, so no one could really see that he was not feeling well, & was trying to keep up with everyone. Danny handed him a fruity drink, that he made, & Steve mumbled with a smile, "Thanks, Danno". They focused on the rest of the party, & their ohana. Steve knew that he & Danny will be having a chat about his delivery on what he told him.

 

 **"I didn't want Danny to worry about me, I just want him to focus on our future together, Cause that is what really matters"** , he thought to himself, as he said this. He smiled at the blond, & Danny smiled back in response, & squeezed his hand in response, as they were sitting together, & enjoying the fun, & everyone's company. The Former Seal was gonna focus on his life, & not let this get the best of him, so he is gonna fight, & fight hard in the game of life.

 

Charles "Charlie" Williams, Danny's Son, wanted Steve to tell him an Hawaiian Legend, so while everyone was getting ready to go, He helped the little boy get ready for bed. Once, He finished the story, He said to the little boy, "Good night, Little Man, I love you so much", "I love you too, Uncle Steve", & he let sleep overtake him, Steve watched him sleep for a few minutes, & the brunette went downstairs to do cleanup.

 

Everyone was taking leftovers home, & they all said their "goodbyes" to their host, Once they had cleanup all done, & set. Danny got them each a beer, & they sat down, & just relaxed for awhile, Danny said this, "No matter what, Super Seal, You can't get rid of me, I am staying, This relationship, & everything that goes with it, It's worth fighting for". The Handsome Brunette was smiling, when Danny was expressing his opinion, "I know that if I got you by side, We **_will_** kick this in the ass together", Danny smiled,  & said, "Damn straight, We will", They shared a kiss, & spent the rest of the time cuddling, & snuggling.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
